


it feels like i’ve come home

by dayishujia



Series: the beginning, with you [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Ash arrives safely in Japan.





	it feels like i’ve come home

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @moneera-87 on tumblr for her beta and her support!!

The flight from New York City to Tokyo was fourteen hours and Ash slept for all fourteen of them. He woke once to use the restroom, Eiji woke him another time to stretch his legs and a third time to eat. The moment the plane had taken off, Ash had fallen asleep immediately, his head on Eiji’s shoulder. 

“What is it now?” Ash grumbled when Eiji nudged him awake once more. He swatted his hand in Eiji’s general direction as he shifted, moving to lean against the side of the plane instead of  against Eiji’s shoulder. “I don’t have to piss, leave me alone.”

Ash grabbed at the thin blanket draped across his and Eiji’s lap and yanked it higher over his waist. 

“No, Ash, it’s not that. We’re landing,” Eiji said. He pulled at the blanket to make sure Ash would stay awake long enough to listen. “We’re in Japan.”

That seemed to wake Ash. His eyes snapped open and he turned his stare on Eiji. “We’re… here?”

“Here,” Eiji confirmed.

The now-exhausted flight attendants made their way up and down the aisles, making sure all the chairs were upright and the trays were locked upright. 

Ash made a face when they passed and turned to face the window. A deep voice made an announcement that Ash didn’t understand over the intercom, and even when a softer voice translated in English, Ash didn’t budge; he remained staring out the window in wide-eyed wonder as they landed.

 

Landing was a little rougher than he had expected and Ash looked a little green around the gills by the time they hit the ground and were taxiing to the appropriate passenger boarding bridge.

Eiji took the blanket off of them. He haphazardly refolded it, tucking it into the pocket on the back of the chair in front of him. Ibe had done the same, smoothing his hands over his trousers. 

As soon as the seatbelt light turned off, both Ibe and Eiji quickly yanked off their belts and stood. Ash was a little slower to unhook his, hard-pressed to turn his eyes from the view out the window.

“This is Tokyo,” Eiji said. “Just a little longer, we’ll be in Izumo.”

“We’ll find our next boarding gate,” Ibe said. “Then we can freshen up. Get food. That sort of thing.”

“The flight to Izumo is only an hour and a half. Mom and dad will meet us there, take us home.”

“Your...mom and dad….” Ash looked as if it hadn’t dawned on him that Eiji’s parents would be meeting them at the airport. 

“Yes, they are very nice people,” Eiji said. “I’m sure they can’t wait to meet you. My sister too.”

“Come on!” Ibe ordered, pulling their overhead luggage down. “Let’s get moving.”

 

The airport was spacious and bright; much different than Ash expected. People brushed passed them, all in a hurry to find their own destinations. 

Ash stayed close to Eiji, just a step behind to follow. 

First, they went through Customs. The line for foreigners was a bit longer than that for nationals, so by the time Ash made it through, Eiji and Ibe had a paper cup of coffee and a muffin waiting for him.

“Did they ask you a lot of questions?” Eiji asked. They were on their way to the terminal for the flight to Izumo, but still had plenty of time so they walked through the airport slowly.

“Not really,” Ash hummed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. His head tirned to look at every store they passed, assessing them. “Maybe he was tired.”

Eiji chuckled. “Maybe.”

  
  


Nearby their terminal was a ramen restaurant. Ash spotted it first. “Let’s eat there,” he said, already walking in its direction. “I’m hungry.”

“Ramen?” Ibe sighed. “At least it’s not McDonald’s he wants…”

  
  


Ash settled into the window seat. Eiji took the isle and Ibe was across from them. There wasn’t a blanket on this flight to cover their legs, instead Ash dropped the tray on the seat in front of him and pulled out a phrase book. 

He turned to Eiji and said, “Help me study.”

“Of course!” Eiji chirped, eager to help Ash learn a few more words. “But don’t you want to rest a little more? It’s been a long journey. Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m fine.” He flipped open to the last page they reviewed and tilted the book toward Eiji. “I want to be able to at least thank your parents.”

“Hm? But I already taught you that one.”

“Teach me more.”

When they finally landed in Izumo, Ash truly looked ill. Eiji was thrumming with excitement, jumping to his feet the moment the seatbelt sign turned off. 

This time, the announcements were only in Japanese. 

“We’re here, Ash,” Eiji said. “Let’s go home.”

“Eiji,” Ash mumbled. 

Eiji paused at the sound of Ash’s voice. “Ash,” Eiji said, softly this time. “What’s wrong?”

Ash chewed on his lip. He looked passed Eiji, down the aisle of the plane. It was flooded with people dow, all scurrying to get their bags and get off the plane.

Eiji’s gaze softened as he sat back down in the seat. “It’s okay, Ash. My parents are not at the gate. We can go slowly to meet them, as slowly as you want.”

 

Eventually the flight staff politely forced them to leave. Ash and Eiji walked the passenger bridge slowly, taking their time. Ibe was already off the plane and waiting for them at the terminal, smiling gently when he noticed their approach.

“Let’s go to the baggage claim,” he said. His arm was out, as if guiding them. 

Ash still looked spooked as they reached the baggage claim. Ibe grabbed their bags one by one as they passed while Ash blankly watched the sea of colorful bags pass on the conveyor belt. Eiji stood close to him; not touching or saying anything, just keeping close. 

 

Eventually, they made their way out toward the arrival gates. Ash, although still dragging his feet, had a determined bend to his brow. 

Eiji’s parents saw them first. They shuffled toward them, fawning over their son. His mother’s hand gingerly touched Eiji’s side, asking him something in Japanese.

Ash watched the interaction. 

Eiji had his mother’s eyes. Her long black hair was neatly tied into a ponytail at the base of her head. She was shorter than Eiji yet when she faced Ash, she still startled him.

Eiji gestured to Ash and said something to her in Japanese. His voice was light and a smile brightened his face. 

Ash had been too busy watching Eiji that when Eiji's father slapped him over the shoulder, he stumbled. He caught himself quickly and jerked back, putting some distance between himself at Eiji’s parents.

Eiji's father was about as tall as Ash, give or take a few inches, and had the same peaceful vibe Eiji had. But now, his eyes were wide, concerned as they looked at him.

Eiji's mother had the same look, when Ash glanced at her.

Before Ash even knew Eiji was moving, the back of his head appeared in front of his eyes, interrupting the view of his parents.

Eiji said something to them, a long string of very quick Japanese, before stepping aside again. 

“You must be tired,” Eiji's father said, in heavily accented English. That fear was gone from his eyes, replaced with something somewhat tender. “We take you home and you can rest.”

“Eiji sister is cooking. Food will be ready for you.” Eiji's mother wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, coming to stand between her son and Ash. This time, he noticed she was careful to leave some space between them, for which he was thankful and partially ashamed. “We take you boys home now.”

“Well, this is goodbye for now,” Ibe interrupted. He reached out and hugged Eiji, but only offered a hand to Ash. 

Ash took it. “Take care of yourself.”

Ibe smiled at him. “You too. Glad you came, Ash.”

 

Eiji's family home wasn't impressive by any means. It was an older building with some dated features but it was well-kept and obviously cared for. A sky blue bike was propped up on the garden wall.

Ash helped Eiji slide out of the car from the middle seat. He still was careful about his side; Ash assumed it ached from time to time, like some of Ash's own old wounds. 

The inside of the house was well lived in. A Korean soap opera was playing loudly on the television and the clanging of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen. 

Eiji's parents dispersed into the house and suddenly the program was quieter and a loud conversation was going on in the kitchen.

A young woman a little younger than Eiji appeared from the kitchen. Sbe looked at Ash and froze.

“Wooow,” she breathed, hand coming up to cover her mouth. She said something else, in a long string of Japanese.

Next to Ash, Eiji jostled. He said something back to her, voice loud. They exchanged some words before the young woman brushed Eiji off.

“I am Hanako, Eiji's sister. Lets be good friends, okay?”

Ash blinked. “Umm…. Sure…?”

Eiji took Ash by the arm. He lead him out of the room, toward the stairs, saying loudly, “Ash, let's go upstairs. Mom has a room prepared for you.”

Ash followed Eiji up the rather steep stairs, carefully carrying his suitcase behind him. Going up the stairs, Ash glanced at all the photographs lining the wall. 

The hallway upstairs was narrow and dimly lit, but it was just wide enough that they could walk shoulder to shoulder. 

“That was your sister?” Ash asked. “She seems….nice.”

“Nice?” Eiji made a face. “She’s not nice.”

Eiji opened a door on the far side of the hall. “This is your room. Mine is across the hall.”

Ash took a step inside, but didn’t drop his bag.

The room was small. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a bookshelf, all a matching set. There were folding doors on the far wall for the closet. 

The window by the bed let in plenty of sunlight.

“Sorry its a little… plain. It was a guest room before,” Eiji said as he walked in passed Ash. He sat on the floral bedspread. “If you want, tomorrow we can go buy new blankets and things for your room.”

“This….” Ash swallowed. “This is my room?”

Eiji’s expression softened. “Yes, of course. All yours. Do whatever you want.”

Ash dropped his bag in the corner and walked in. There were some shadows on the wall where pictures had been hung; he noted each one. The bedframe was a little old-fashioned, a light brown stained wood with flowers carved into the headboard. 

Ash sat on the bed next to Eiji. He didn’t say anything.

“Ash?” Eiji whispered, “Are you okay?”

Ash released a long breath. “I… I’m okay.”

Eiji smiled softly. He reached over and took Ash’s hand. “Yeah.”

 

Hanako fetched them for dinner. It wasn't anything grand; Ash was familiar with most of it and knew what he liked. Every now and again, Eiji would place something on his plate to try. 

Conversation was mostly in Japanese but Ash could hear his name mixed in here and there. For his part, Eiji tried to fill him in on what they were saying but most of the time, he was involved in the conversation and wasn't able to provide constant translation.

When they were done eating, Ash stood to take his plate into the kitchen, but was intercepted by Eiji's mother who took it from his hands.

“You go rest now,” she said. “Take Eiji too. Hanako and I will do this. Rest.”

 

Ash tried to sleep. Izumo wasn’t like New York - it was quieter at night. There weren’t streetlights streaming through the window, keeping his room well-light, there weren't loud pedestrians outside at all hours, and even the traffic noise was at a minimum. 

Yet Ash was wide awake. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Sing’s face; he saw Alex and Bones, Cain, even Blanca. He saw Foxx and Dino and Marvin, he saw their sleazy grins when they looked at him, felt their rough hands when they touched him. 

The room was too large for him, too quiet. 

He couldn’t stand it.

Ash threw the blankets off of him and stood. There was a moment where he didn’t move, as if he was still unsure. But that moment passed and Ash made his way to Eiji’s room, footsteps quiet.

From the looks of it, Eiji was sound asleep. His room was dark and he couldn’t see him moving under his blankets, just the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. 

A part of Ash felt guilty for intruding, but not so guilty that he wanted to turn back. So he padded forward, across the room so he could sit on the side of Eiji’s bed.

Maybe, he thought, if he could look at Eiji for a moment, he'd be able to go back to his room and try to sleep again. 

“...couldn’t sleep?”

The sound of Eiji's voice surprised him a little; he had looked very much asleep when he entered the room. But Eiji was quite astute and knew Ash a little too well. Of course he had noticed him. 

“Oh, did I wake you?”

“No, I just woke up anyway.” Eiji sat up. The t-shirt he wore was slightly too large for him and looked awfully familiar. Ash thought maybe it was his but he didn’t remember Eiji raiding his suitcase.. “Having trouble sleeping? Nightmares?”

Ash hummed. He folded his arms over his chest, glancing at the hardwood floor beneath his feet. “Not really.”

If Eiji suspected he was lying, he didn’t say so. Instead, he pulled back his blankets and pat the empty space beside him. “You can sleep here.” Then he added, ““If you want to.”

A long moment passed before Ash moved, laying in the space Eiji provided. He rest his head on the extra pillow, watching as Eiji followed him, laying back down with head near Ash’s. He pulled the blankets up, over their shoulders. 

It was quiet. Crickets were chirping outside the window and every now and then, a car passed. 

“Thank you, Eiji.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Eiji relaxed into the mattress, looking as if he was about to fall asleep at any moment. Ash wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to run the pads of his fingers over his round cheeks, feel the warm skin of his shoulders, maybe kiss his mouth.

Ash hummed instead. He closed his eyes and saw nothing, none of the nightmares. For once, he just felt at peace. 

“Everything will be okay now,” Eiji whispered. When Ash opened his eyes, he was gazing at him with such determined eyes that Ash immediately believed him, despite his cynical, innermost thoughts. “We’re safe here.”

“Yeah.”

Ash shifted. He wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, or even for how long, but when he opened his eyes again, Eiji’s were closed. 

He wondered if Eiji had already fallen asleep. His mouth was slightly parted and his breathing was deep. He looked so calm, so soft, Ash was sure he was asleep. 

Between them, Eiji's hand was outstretched, resting palm up. Ash didn't think about it before he reached out and held it. 

“You don't have to wait until you think I'm asleep to hold my hand, you know.”

Ash didn't say anything.

Eiji's eyes opened again and they were so soft as they gazed at Ash through the darkness of the room.

“I…” Ash swallowed. “That room is…. I don't want to be far from you.”

“That's okay,” Eiji said. “Stay with me.”

“But...your parents…”

“They understand,” Eiji interrupted. “And… honestly, Ash… I don't want to be far from you either.”

Ash huffed. “You said it yourself, we are safe in Japan.”

“Hm. We are safe in Japan.” A smile, lazy in its tiredness, spread over Eiji’s face and Ash wondered if he had ever seen anything as wonderful.

“I'll….” Eiji licked his lips as he spoke again, changing the topic. Ash's eyes followed the movement. “I'll be enrolling in school again. Going to university in the city. You can come with me, go to school. You're very smart.”

“I can't speak Japanese.”

“They have classes,” Eiji responded quickly. “And I can help you.”

Ash thought it over. Cities in Japan would be similar in ways to cities in America and a touch of fear niggled at his heart. “We'll be moving to the city?”

“If you want to” Eiji amended. “And...it's no rush. I'm sure mom and dad are happy to have us here and you…. We can take our time.”

“We can… we can find an apartment, live together again.” 

Ash was almost excited by the prospect. The idea of finding an apartment, decorating it and making it a home -- a real home -- one he shared with Eiji was exciting. Even if the thought of going back to a giant city made his stomach churn.

“Like we did in New York.”

“Yeah, like New York.” Eiji laughed. “But without Bones and Kong. They can visit if they want to.”

At that, Ash genuinely laughed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His arm was crossed over his chest so his hand could still be in Eiji’s. “I can't see those two in Japan.”

Eiji hummed as he slowly tangled his fingers in Ash’s. He stopped after the first finger weaved in between two of Ash’s so Ash could pull his hand away if he wanted to. 

He didn’t want to. 

“They would be so lost here.”

“We should invite them.” Ash's eyes glittered with mischief when he turned them back on Eiji. “When we have our apartment.”

Eiji stared at him for a long moment, looking as if something got caught in his throat. 

“What's wrong?”

“I….” Eiji swallowed. He shifted under the blankets and scooted closer to Ash until their knees knocked together. “I'm glad you're here, Ash. It wouldn't feel like home without you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> misstchotchke @ tumblr.com


End file.
